


Nothing is Perfect

by Idetta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta





	Nothing is Perfect

Fandom: Spartacus  
Spoilers: Vengeance, War of the Damned  
Music: Bloodsport - Raleigh Ritchie  
Warnings: Violence, explicit m/m sex  
Length: 4:16

  


 

This fanvid is a non-commercial transformative work permitted under the Fair Use criteria of the Copyright Act (s107)


End file.
